Batman vs Punisher
Description Batman vs Punisher is a What if? DEATH BATTLE by Nightshadow012. Today is not a fight for justice... It's a fight for vengeance. Interlude Wiz: Sometimes vengeance is the greatest motivator for a hero. Sometimes those who are indignant about the wrongs in a society are willing to inflict pain upon vile beings who prey on the innocent. Boomstick: Batman, the Cape Crusader. Wiz: And Punisher, the Vanguard of Vengeance. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skill, to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE! Batman Wiz: The guardian of Gotham city is none other than the cape-wearing vigilante, the Dark Knight, the Batman. Boomstick: He does not have any superpowers, but he has a compelling origin story. Wiz: On the way back home from the theatre, Bruce Wayne watched his parents gunned down by a common thug, and there was nothing he could do. Boomstick: It was life scarring for the 8-year-old kid. A moment of silence. (Silence) Wiz: Any way, being a genius and possessing fine physical prowess, his journey of becoming the Dark Knight wasn't all that arduous. Boomstick: Picking up a vast array of martial art, escape artistry, sword fighting and detective skills, he swore that he would not endure injustice, and became... the Batman. Wiz: He's a master of every fighting style known to man. And he chose the disguise of a bat because as a child, he had an innate fear of the flying mammal. So he decided to inflict his fear of the animal upon his opponents. Being trained by a league of assassins, Batman's greatest weapon lies in his ability to blend in with the shadows and the ability to strike fear into the hearts of criminals. Boomstick: He's just terrifying, he's like a herald of Death himself. Wiz: But Batman doesn't kill others, he does punish others who deserve punishment without taking any lives. Boomstick: Thanks to his favorite gear, that's not hard to do. I'm talking collapsable shurikens: the batarangs. They can be explosives, knock out darts or electric shocks. His Batsuit is made of military grade armor, and it's completely bulletproof, knife proof and even electricity proof. Wiz: He uses his shock gloves that can penetrate kevlar. And he also has his utility belt Boomstick: It carries around almost anything that he could need. The two gadgets that he favors the most are his smoke pellets and trademark grappling hook. Wiz: This allows him to disappear and reappear in a matter of seconds. Boomstick: His knowledge of pressure points allows him to immobilize his opponents. In other words, if there's a way to hurt an opponent using one's hands and feet, Batman knows it. Wiz: Not having any powers, you think that Batman would be the weakest member of the Justice League, the famous group of heroes in DC, but Batman's feats prove that he is anything but weak. Boomstick: He has even fought Superman, one the strongest heroes in existence. Wiz: But many of his greatest feats required time for preparation, which is not allowed in a one on one confrontation of a DEATH BATTLE. Also, beneath the batsuit, he is wounded by bullets and knives like any other normal man. Boomstick: Will the Cape Crusader be able to best the Skull-clad vigilante with only his standard equipment or will this be Batman vs Spidey all over again? Wiz: We'll see... Batman: I'm BATMAN! Punisher Boomstick: Violence, is a beautiful thing. Wiz: But some take it way too far. Boomstick: Frank Castle is a death-loving vigilante. I feel that Deadpool takes this to another level, though. Wiz: Takes what to another level? Boomstick: Death, loving. Wiz: Oh, I get it. That was a good one, though. Boomstick: Frank Castle witnessed the death of his family, and decided to take it upon himself to punish those who would inflict pain upon others. Wiz: He was introduced as a mercenary who was assigned to assassinate Spider-Man. Boomstick: Which he totally could've done. This dude was marked as having the same skill as "10th level S.H.I.E.L.D. agent" by Nick Fury. Wiz: Which is impressive. He does not possess any superpowers, but he favors traditional firearms and brutal violence. This makes fighting crime easy. Boomstick: Pistols, shotguns, machine guns, assault rifles, rocket launchers. This guy's got it all. Is this guy my lost twin? Wiz: You don't have a lost twin. He dawns a shirt with his trademark skull logo. Even though he doesn't have any adamant armors whatsoever, but he doesn't need it, for he has a very high threshold for pain. Boomstick: His tenacity may be his greatest strength, but what everybody cares about is how he decimates his opponents. He is so brutal, most superheroes don't like him all that much. We're talking about a guy who uses the leg of a chair to stab someone in the eye, who uses a pot of boiling hot water to mess up another person's face and someone who will not give ripping someone's head off with a knife a second thought. Man, Punisher would make a great addition to the Mortal Kombat roster. Imagine the fatalities he can do. Wiz: Once he wished to join Captain America's team in the Civil War, but he was rejected. He then knew that two super villains were planning on joining Cap's team, and Punisher killed them on the spot. Boomstick: Then Cap just beat him up for his brutality. I can see how superheroes don't like this guy. Wiz: Speaking of disliking each other, the Punisher and Wolverine have never gotten along. Boomstick: Did you know that one time he ran Wolvie over with a road roller, or the time he blew his face off? Or the time he fired a dozen of bullets into Wolverine's (coughs throat) Wiz: Still, Punisher may just be the most aggressive superhero who ever lived, and possibly the most vicious out of all anti-heroes. Punisher: You are not me, you're just another hood. Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE Batman is on the rooftop of an old building, keeping a lonely vigil on the city. Suddenly, a gunshot was heard. Batman sees a corpse of a masked robber on the floor. There's another shadowy figure that disappears into the night as it walks into the dark alley. Batman glides and stops in the alley. (This is the same alley where Batman fought Captain America) A pointy-eared shadow comes into the Punisher's sights. Punisher loads his pistol. Batman takes a defensive stance. FIGHT! Punisher fires two bullets. Batman's unscathed. Punisher then charges towards Batman, throwing a series of punches, Batman blocks all of them until he was hit by a uppercut to the jaw, sending him flying to the back of the alley. Batman throws three batarangs, the Punisher dodges two of them, but the third one exploded. Now the Punisher has dust all over his face from the explosion. Batman activates his shock gloves. Before Batman could throw a punch, Punisher switched to his shotgun, and one of its shells hit Batman's jaw. The Dark Knight is fine, though. Batman recovers and punches the Punisher a dozen times. The Punisher tried to block them all, but it still stings a little. The Punisher draws his knife, and goes for Batman's jaw again. Batman blocks the knife attack, and he takes the knife and stabs Punisher with it. The Punisher groans in pain, but he shakes it off and draws his assault rifle. The Punisher starts firing bullets at Batman, but Batman drops a dozen smoke pellets. Batman had disappeared. The Punisher's confused, and he fires some more rounds into the sky. Punisher switches to the rocket launcher when he saw Batman coming down from above, Punisher fires the rocket launcher, but Batman dodges it. Batman strikes from above, kicking Punisher in the head. Batman throws a series of punches and kicks at Punisher. He proceeds to put a shock batarang in Punisher's hand, which almost knocks him out cold. Batman hits Punisher using pressure points, and Punisher is completely immobilized. Batman is determined to finish it all off, so he grabs Punisher's pistol and fired. The bullet blows Punisher's face off, revealing his skull. KO! Batman walks away with Punisher's lifeless, faceless body on the ground. Analysis Boomstick: Batman wielded guns? The world has changed! Wiz: Punisher had an obvious power and endurance advantage, and his enormous arsenal would usually mean the end for his opponents, but firearms were useless against the Batsuit. Boomstick: Poor Punisher, he may be tenacious, but only Batman had the military grade armor. Wiz: Batman's grappling hook gave him a mobility advantage and his capability to go into stealth mode caught the Punisher off guard. Boomstick: If he can ninja around Superman's super hearing, there's no reason to say he cannot do the same here. Wiz: Not to mention that despite the fact that most of Batman's weapons aren't lethal, the weapon's versatility as well as Batman's finesse with the weapons were enough to keep up with Punisher's varied arsenal. Boomstick: He also had more knowledge about fighting styles and pressure points, considering he mastered all of them! Wiz: We have seen Batman dodging gunfire, and his acrobatic skills can even allow him to dodge Darkseid's virtually unavoidable OMEGA beams. Combine that with the Batsuit and superior martial arts capabilities, Batman had all he needed to finish off Punisher while the same cannot be said vice versa. Boomstick: The Punisher could've won, until it all blew up in his face. Wiz: The winner is Batman. NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! ???: Fat chance, bub. You're NEXT! THE WOLF RETURNS... Wolverine claws into DEATH BATTLE again! Category:Death Battles Category:Comics themed Death Battles Category:DC vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles